This invention relates to a mounting frame and method for articles to be displayed and more particularly to such frame and method for obtaining table and wall mounted displays for relatively fragile articles.
It has been the practice in the past to provide a framework with a transparent front plate retained therein in which an article to be displayed is mounted in spaced relation behind the transparent front plate. A mounting plate for retention within the frame is disposed a distance behind the transparent front plate and the article for display is mounted thereon by means of some adhesive, or mechanical fastening device. The mounting plate is generally retained within the frame by means of brads or the like driven into the frame behind the mounting plate after it is placed therein. There is a considerable amount of time and highly skilled labor required to mount the article on the mounting plate, particularly when the article is a fragile item such as a butterfly specimen. In the latter instance the specimen on display is for the most part structurally unsupported in the space between the transparent front plate and the mounting plate. Consequently, it is susceptible to damage from shock imposed on the frame as the structural portions of the specimen experience the transmitted shock imposed force load. Shipping and transportion of these old art type displays is impractical due to the probability of damage en route. Damage is also incurred through normal handling without regard to the rigors of shipping and transportation. A mounting assembly and method for displays is desirable which requires minimum time in assembly and minimally skilled labor to assemble, and which will withstand the mistreatment normally experienced during shipping and transportation without damage.